(A) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for reducing the nitrate content of tobacco materials by treating the tobacco with cultures of microorganisms. More specifically, the invention relates to a process for treating tobacco materials to reduce the nitrate content thereof, which, when incorporated into a tobacco smoking product, yield smoke with reduced nitrogen oxides and hydrogen cyanide deliveries without loss of desirable flavor and taste properties or other smoking qualities.
(B) Prior Art
For various reasons, it is often desirable to reduce the nitrate content of tobacco. For example, in recent years, low delivery cigarettes have gained substantial consumer acceptance and numerous techniques have become available for reducing smoke deliveries.
In the removal or reduction of the nitrate content, the most common methods have included the use of chemical agents in selective nitrate and ion removal from tobacco extracts by ion retardation (U.S. Pat. No. 3,847,164) and ion exchange (U.S. Pat. No. 3,616,801) techniques. However, there is no treatment known which enables reduction of the nitrate content of tobacco which includes the use of microorganisms.